


Self-Esteem

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drabble Meme, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie at the hat store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Esteem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barkour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/gifts).



> Written for [Memlu](http://mekosuchinae.livejournal.com/) on the word "quaint".

"That Sophie Hatter! What a drab little mouse she is."

"She never says a word, does she? It's such a shame, since her sisters are so lively."

"She has a pretty face but her clothes! Did you see the dress she wore the other day? Such a quaint pattern!"

Sophie gritted her teeth and poked her needle rather savagely into the ribbon she was stitching onto a bonnet. "Never you mind what people say," she told the hat, "you'll outlast any trend or fashion."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Millinery Statement (the Self-Esteem Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192148) by [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion)




End file.
